


Wy's Little Neighbor

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Butt Job, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After Wy sees something that She shouldn't, she starts to become very perverted, to the point where she takes advantage of a friend's visit. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	Wy's Little Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Wy's Little Neighbor.

A Hetalia One-Shot.

A Sealand and Wy lemon.

Whew boy! Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a new story! Yes, already! I was given the idea for this story almost as soon as I uploaded the last one, so I hope you all like it, but don't expect too much, it's gonna be simple and to the point.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Hetalia nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, and Lolicon.

Alright, here we go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 year old Wy was on her way home from school, dressed in her usual outfit, consisting of a white tank top that exposed her midriff, a pink jacket and red ascot around her neck, tan shorts and flip flops, when she needed to take a bathroom break. She was next to a nearby park with a public restroom so she headed over there. As she walked into the girls room, she heard some hushed noises coming from one of the stalls. Curiosity getting the better of her, she peaked through the stall door, which wasn't closed all the way, and to her shock, she saw an older boy and girl huddled inside, both naked and the girl sucking on the boy's cock.

"That's it, that's it! Suck it more!" He moaned.

The girl moaned as well and kept up her work on his member, sucking and slurping as he petted her head. After about a minute, she stopped.

"Okay! Now put it in me!" She demanded.

The girl then sat on the toilet and spread her legs as the boy got in front of her and thrusted inside her, fucking her like a champ as she wrapped her arms and legs around and moaned happily.

Obviously feeling disturbed as she walked in on something she shouldn't have seen, Wy quickly, and quietly, ran out and rushed home to where her apartment complex was. Once she felt too tired to keep running, she slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment as she tried to catch her breath when she saw a young boy around her age dressed like a little sailor sitting alone on the steps above her, looking bored.

"Sealand, what are you doing here all alone?" She asked him as she climbed up to where he sat.

"My big brother said that needed to get out and do something different instead of playing video games all day." He said in an adorable British accent.

Sealand is Wy's best friend, so she felt bad about him having nothing to do. 

"Do you wanna come to my place and hang out?" She asked him. 

Her parents aren't usually home until much later in the day, so she could get away with having a boy with her alone at home.

"Oh please, may I?" Sealand said, getting up and following her to her apartment, where she unlocked the door with her spare key and let him inside, closing the locking the door behind her.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked her.

Wy however, felt a slight pang in her bladder, making her remember that she had to go. 

"Hold on Sealand, I gotta go to the little girl's room." She told him.

She ran off to the bathroom and pulled her shorts and panties down before sitting down on the toilet and sighing in relief as the flow poured into the pot. When she was all done, she was about to get up, until she started thinking about the girl who was being fucked on the toilet. She felt very warm and tingly in her crotch as she thought about it, and she had an urge to touch herself.

Forgetting that her best friend is still waiting for her, Wy reached down to started rub her muff, making the tingling sensation stronger, which she actually liked. She then started rubbing her clit and she gasped at how good it felt, making her rub it more and more. As her body got hotter and hotter, she continued to pleasure herself, gasping and moaning the more she rubbed her clitoris. She even began to reach down with her other hand started pushing her fingers inside of herself, making her moan loud enough to get Sealand's attention.

Wondering if she was okay, Sealand walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Wy, are you okay?" He asked, only to get no response, just more moans.

Hoping she wasn't hurt or anything, Sealand tried to open the door, finding it unlocked, and opened the door, only to find Wy touching herself on the toilet, face flushed and eyes shut closed, so she wasn't aware that he just walked in.

Sealand couldn't believe what he just walked into, it was here that he started to see Wy as more than just his best friend, he saw her as a girl, which made the hormones in his body begin to work on overdrive, his baby blue shorts feeling tighter and a tent forming in the front as his dick grew to full mast.

Face flushed from arousal and embarrassment, he started to feel on himself through his pants as he nibbled on his knuckle, watching Wy pleasure herself.

When Wy finally opened her eyes and saw Sealand standing there, she didn't scream or yell, she only got more aroused seeing him rubbing himself through his pants.

"Sealand, come here." She said lustfully.

Obeying her, he stepped forward, Wy now taking hold of his shorts and pulling them as well as his briefs down, making his 4 inch pecker bounce up, a drop of pre cum forming on the tip. Without a second though she took hold of it and took it into her mouth, sucking on it like a popsicle, Sealand moaning loudly as she did that.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! It feels so good! Please Wy, keeping sucking my willy!" He moaned.

Wy continued to suck him off, taking hold of his hips and bobbing her head up and down, up and down.

"Wy, I feel weird, I think I need to pee!" Sealand said worriedly, feeling a building pressure in his tummy.

Wy didn't care and continued to suck him, now going faster and faster, until eventually, Sealand couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't! I can't! I CAN'T HOLD IT!!!" Sealand screamed as for the first time in his young life, he came, filling up Wy's mouth with creamy spunk.

She swallowed his load, and the taste and smell was driving her crazy, she needed it, she needed to fuck it!

"Sealand..." She said, standing up and pulling her pants back up and making Sealand pull his back up too.

She then took his hand and dragged him to her bedroom, where she began to strip, tossing off her ascot and jacket, and then pulling up her tank top and kicking off her flip flops before finally pulling her pants off again, leaving her completely naked in front of her best friend.

Sealand had never seen this side of her before, she stood there with her flat chest and hairless loli pussy out for him to see. He started to process what was happening, he's always heard about from the older kids, but now, he started to realize what's about to happen, HE'S ABOUT TO GET LAID!

He started to get excited, since he didn't think he would get to experience such an amazing thing so soon in his young life, but here he was, with a naked girl right there in front of him. Sealand followed along and started undressing as well, pulling his shirt off and taking off his shoes and socks as well, before yanking pants off again, making his once again erect member bounce up and smack his belly, and finally tossing his sailor cap off leaving nothing on his head but his light, sandy hair.

Wy then lied down on her bed and beckoned Sealand over to her, having him climb onto the bed and kneel between her legs and pulling his head down to her pussy.

"Lick!" She told him.

Without hesitation, Sealand stuck out his tongue and started to lick the young girl's folds, making Wy gasp and moan, it felt so much better than her fingers. Sealand sucked and licked her pussy as much as he could, Wy's moans encouraging him to keep going, and the smell coming from her made him SO horny! Wy was getting so into it, she wrapped her legs around his head and put her feet on his back. Soon, she was bucking her hips as her eventual climax approached, and finally she gave a loud, pleasured scream as she orgasmed, Sealand eagerly sucking up her juices until her legs let go of his head and he sat up, licking his lips.

"Did I do good Wy?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you were amazing." She said, smiling up at him. "Do you wanna put it in me now?" 

"Actually, um..." He started to say. "Could you roll over please?"

Raising an eyebrow, but doing it anyway, Wy rolled over on her belly, so Sealand got a good look at her cute little butt. He then straddled her legs and spread her butt cheeks.

"You're not gonna put it in my butt are you?" Wy asked him in a accusing tone. She didn't want her first time to be up the butt.

"No no! I just wanted to, well..." He trailed off but put his little peter in Wy's buttcrack and sandwiched it between her cute little cheeks, before getting his hips moving, mimicking a tit job with her ass.

Wy was confused as to why he would want to want to do that first instead of actual sex, but she shrugged and lied there with her hands under her chin, letting him do his own thing. Beside, it felt funny and she kinda liked that.

"Do you have a thing for butts Sealand?" She asked him, as he rubbed his member on her booty.

"Sort of. Mmm, your butt feels good on my willy." He moaned, his hips moving faster.

Sealand spent his time humping her buttcrack until he felt that pressure in his lower body again, and he let out a pleasured moan as he squirted semen all over Wy's back.

"Aw man, now my back it sticky." She complained.

Sealand grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand and wiped up his mess, leaving Wy's back nice and clean before tossing them in the trash.

"Wy, could you help me?" He asked her, pointing at his shriveled penis.

Wy nodded and rolled over on her back and had Sealand come closer so he was straddling her chest. She then leaned up slightly and took his little nub into her mouth and gave him another blowjob, making him moan happily. She sucked it nice and good, swirling her tongue around it, until it began to stretch out until it all hard and stiff again, after which she then took it out of her mouth.

"Okay, put it in now." She told him.

Sealand nodded and got between her legs, rubbing his top against her hairless vulva.

"It's my first time, so be careful." She reminded him.

He nodded again and took a deep breath before pushing in, taking Wy's virginity and making the auburn haired girl cry out in pain.

She wrapped her legs around him and held him still as she took several sharp breaths, waiting for the pain to go away as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"C-Can I move now?" Sealand asked her, hoping he didn't seriously hurt her.

Wy took several more breaths before calming down and then nodding, letting him get the green light.

Sealand then slowly began to thrust in and out of her pussy in nice, even strokes. It felt amazing, it was so hot and tight on his cock, it was fucking fantastic!

"Oh Wy, it feels so good! I love it!" He moaned, now going faster, as wet slapping sounds filled the room every time he banged into her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooooh! It feels so good! You're filling me up so much! More Sealand! More! Don't stop!" Wy moaned as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

Sealand grunted and moaned as he went even faster, his hips colliding with hers with every hard thrust. 

"Sealand! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She cried, the pleasure overwhelming her senses to the point where her vision became foggy.

"Me too! I can't hold it!" Sealand yelled, his nuts tightening in his sack.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" They both cried as Sealand let loose inside of her, Wy clenching on his cock and milking it dry until he shot no more.

Just when they were both done and Sealand was trying to catch his breath, Wy realized that she wanted more, and she tackled him onto his back, going full lioness and started to furiously ride him, much to his surprise.

"Yes! Yes! Oooh yes! I love your dick Sealand! It feels soooo good!" She moaned as she held him down and bounced hard on his cock.

As taken aback as he was at first, Sealand really started to enjoy letting her ride him, so as she was occupied, he took the time to explore her body with his hands, from her flat chest and hard nipples, to her navel, and of course, fondling her tight butt, cupping it in his hands as she bounced faster and faster.

"Wy, I'm gonna cum again!" He cried.

"Me too! Let's cum together!" She cried.

"AHHHHHHHHHOOOOO!!!" They both screamed as Sealand creampied her again, and Wy's vagina clutched his dick like a vice and her body spasmed until they both came down from their high and she collapsed on top of him.

"Um, Wy?" He said, getting her attention."Does this change anything between us? Are we... more than friends?" 

Wy thought about, and without warning, she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Of course it does Sealand. If you're okay with it, I'll be your girlfriend from now on." She told him.

Sealand smiled and he hugged her, happy that their friendship has evolved into something better.

Wy hugged him back and noticed that his cock was twitching and growing hard again.

"It won't be a while until my parents come home, want to do it again?" She asked him.

"Uh huh!" He said excitedly.

"Do you wanna put it back in me, or do something else?"

"Can we taste each other first?" 

"Of course!" 

Wy turned around so that they were both in a 69 position and she took his cock back in her mouth and sucked on it greedily, as Sealand ate out her drooling pussy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone, that was a short a quick one, so I hope you all liked it!

Chozin out!


End file.
